The Light In His Darkness
by BrokenCrossedPaths
Summary: When Sora starts questioning Riku if he is using him, Sora gets more than he bargained for. Sora’s lingering feelings are revealed, but even though Riku provides him sex, will his feelings be returned? Sora x Riku


My good friend Sora was complaining that some of the stories on Fan weren't spicy enough for him. So I'm attempting to make one for his tastes. This is my second attempted Yaoi story and I hope you all like it.

All prospective rights go to the owners of KH – not Disney. _ Haha, Anyway! Please proceed onto the smutty novel and try not to ejaculate all over the screen, fan girls. 8D

_**Warning**_: This fan-fiction is not meant to be viewed by children 16 & under.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

To describe the relationship of Sora and Riku, many could say that the two were the ying and the yang, the light and the darkness that balanced the world of Hearts, Riku being the darkness and Sora being the light awakening him to an entirely new experience.

Each night as Riku held his beloved Sora in his arms, the darkness enveloping them, Sora's light shone brightly the most, his energy expanding around the room. And each night, was an entirely vapid experience. Lately, it seemed that Sora and Riku's relationship was suffering. Riku randomly starting fights with a teary ocean eyed boy, even coming close to hitting him one night. Perhaps, it was possible that Sora's light was not strong anymore or it could have been maybe the fact that Sora was slowly but surely falling out of love with Riku.

Who knew what would become of the two tonight? Would their lovemaking be quick and effortless? Sora was determined to stay in check with Riku, to express his motions, to be sincere, to cry if he needed to, to do whatever he could do to get through to Riku.

Though, as Sora wrestled around in the covers, his sweat driven body thumping against Riku's masculine hips, he was left in the darkness while Riku had ejaculated all over the tiny boy's stomach, a loud groan escaping his lips as he fell down next to Sora, for Sora had cum earlier in the procession between the two lovers.

The Keyblader lay on the bed next to his already sleeping lover, his tiny body shivering, and a plain look on his face, tears touching the tips of his long eyelashes. How long would this continue? How long would it be before Riku fully pleasured him?

It was either he spoke now or forever hold his peace. He knew that Riku was not the type to fully express his emotions with Sora, especially since the male had decided to come sneaking into Sora's room almost every night, even leaving his clothes in the hamper one time and Sora was left to flat out lie to his mother.

Sora wanted so much more with Riku, not just sex. Sex was something that Riku was ALWAYS willing to give to his friend. A friend. Is that all he was? Sora knew that if he and Riku had publicly revealed their relationship all hell would be set loose. He wanted more, to be able to touch to feel him … to love him.

Quietly, _"Riku … "_ The boy trembled, his eyes now fully becoming filled with tears so he could barely see the sleeping form before his vision. _"Riku … "_ Again, the boy attempted to call out in a pleading but quiet voice. He reached out into the darkness, gently grasping silver locks upon Riku's head. Sora slowly leaned in and sniffed in the scent of Riku's hair, the scent of the ocean lingered on his skin. The way he slept was peaceful … so serene.

Shifting around in his sleep, Riku's eyes suddenly shot open and large glowing hues were present in the darkness. "Yes, Sora…?" He proceeded to grumble lightly, gripping the covers more so around his form.

"Riku … " The boy pleaded out again, shivering. "Why do you use me?" The question was so abrupt, Riku had to watch the boy while he sat up in the boy's bed.

"Use you … wh - … I don't u – use you … What gave you that impression?" He suddenly whispered harshly, fists shaking, his question seeming to fall on deaf for a few moment's on Sora's ears until the boy could come up with a more plausible reason to question Riku.

"I want you … you can't see that? Is sex all you want from me, Riku?" Sora's voice strained, trying to keep quiet, for he didn't want his mother to come waltzing into the room and find two naked boys in the same bed.

It had never occurred to Riku that Sora wanted more than a platonic relationship with him. He gazed at the boy, his warm palm brushing past Sora's jaw line. "N – no … Sora. I see it … I see it in the way you look, the way you move, and the way you looked at me with saddened eyes across a room. It hurts me beyond belief, but you know that we can't be together … it's forbidden." His voice sounded hurtful, his usual cold voice was gone and a warm more inviting air began to develop around his form.

For a moment, Sora leaned into the hand that dare fall against his jaw line. His lips reaching in for another kiss to Riku's but Riku slowly backed away, a dull expression upon his face. "Riku … could I be the light in your darkness just for tonight?" He asked, trembling, a wanting voice lingering in the air. He knew that they already had their little session of sex earlier that night but to be honest at the thought of Riku's large member slipping in between his walls was so much more inviting.

Riku's dull expression morphed into a sincere and caring look, though he nodded, and without any further words, his lips fell against Sora's. He made sure to untangle his legs in the covers before his form could hover over Sora's again, a soft gasp escaping his lips when he felt that Sora was already hard again. In the darkness, he grinned, and it felt like victory on his part commenced. "Already hard again, Sora?" His voice was soft, his fingertips enveloping around the boy's tip, his thumb rubbing at the slit of the boy's member.

A whine was heard from within the depths of Sora's throat and he squirmed about the bed, his hips wanting to thrust upwards into the warm hand that dares play with his hilt. "R – Riku … " He moaned, trembling, his back arching. "Mrhm!" The boy suddenly huffed, his breath increasing while Riku's hand increased into vicious pumps onto his muscle. "A – ah … s – so what!?" He suddenly yelled, feeling helpless, a lingering moan escaping from his throat.

Riku quickly rose his free hand over the boy's mouth, hissing into his ear, "I don't want your mother or father to wake up, especially Roxas, you need to _shut the fuck up_ … … though, you like this? Don't you Sora?" He continued to pump the boy's cock, he could feel the veins begin to pulsate; Sora's member now hardening than the semi-limp muscle it was before.

More muffled sounds were issued from Sora's throat and he tried to break free of Riku's grasp but his tongue ended up coming out of his mouth. His sultry small pink muscle licked at Riku's hand, a needing whine escaping. Riku did allow the boy to lick at his hand and a gentle chuckle erupted from him and he suddenly stopped mid-way through the pumping, awaiting Sora's answer.

Once again, Sora whined out.

"C'mon, Sora … I'm not continuing until you say something." His hand hovered over the boy's hips, which Sora bucked up every few moments for some kind of contact with Riku's hand.

"R – Riku … d – damn it … you tell me t – to shut up! M – make up your damn mind!" Sora proceeded to squirm about on the sheets; blood was rising to his cheeks, trying to recover from the sheer of pleasure of Riku just consuming his entire body.

"I didn't specifically say to entirely shut up … now did I? Although, teasing you, is getting boring. How about we get down to the real action, hm?" Riku's voice echoed about the room in a darkened manner.

So Riku lowered himself to his elbows onto the boy's bed, and before Sora could answer fully, his mouth encased over Sora's tip, in taking the boy's full length in his mouth.

It was so hard to decipher the right moment to speak but Sora managed to let out a few more whimpering sounds, his body aching for more from Riku. "M – more, Riku, p – please…!" His hips bucked into Riku's mouth and Riku complied with every command.

At first Riku thought he could tease the boy more but his needs were calling out from below his loins, though he continued to bob his head, his tongue lapping over the muscle of the boy's cock. It was getting hard for Sora not to moan and the more Sora's hips thrashed about, he could tell that the boy wanted to have sex right now but he wanted to tease him and this greatly pleased him. The silver locks of Riku fell forward over his eyes while he continued to concentrate all of his might into Sora. His mouth further in took the cock, a gagging sound was heard from within the depths of his throat while he tried to get Sora to hold still.

On Sora's end, his hormones were raging from the contact of Riku's sultry cavern upon his cock. His small feeble hands came to grip Riku's silver locks, his body arching forward into the male's mouth. Making sure to move his hips in and out of Riku's mouth, he tried to move more but it was becoming almost impossible his body feeling like jell-o especially in his legs which refused to arch and widen more for Riku to consume. "Ri – Riku, oh god! Riku!" The boy wanted to scream out in pleasure. By the rate that Riku was going, Sora was not surprised if he came right into Riku's mouth right at this moment. He knew he was not exactly experienced as Riku was with sex but he wanted to please his lover and he kept to himself.

Slowly, Riku would remove his mouth from Sora's cock and Sora whimpered wanting to have that warmth on his cock again. A trail of spit had formed when Riku's tongue once again came over Sora's cock and he could taste the precum, which dare drip on the covers of Sora's bed. He knew that he could not make a mess because the boy had told him not to because Sora's mother was becoming suspicious but beyond this point he didn't care, grinning down at Sora. "You know we're going to make a mess, right?" A chuckle rose from his throat, heartily, he smiled – a true smile, and hovered over Sora's small form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You want more? You'll have to wait until I post chapter 2! Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow night at the latest! – Hey folks, read and view? Perhaps? If you could, please? Thanks!


End file.
